Word Life
by Catnip
Summary: The title pertains to more than John Cena makes it out to be. It's about their life, according to the Word. Starting with the wedding night.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Here's a fic I've been dying to put together for a awhile. I hope it has turned out alright.   
  
Word Life  
  
by Catnip  
  
In Tokyo, there once lived a man by the name of Himura Kenshin. Once know as the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, he had forsaken that life in favor of becoming a wanderer. He met a girl in the late spring of 1877, and after her 18th birthday he took her as his wife.   
  
Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his and held it gently. Her head lay on his shoulder, and his onto hers. They waved goodbye to the last few guests, and walked towards the house.   
  
"I'm glad they're finally gone" Kenshin said softly  
  
"are you excited?" she asked giggling  
  
Kenshin blushed as he smiled, and nodded his head  
  
"Don't act so innocent yourself love, I know you've been thinking about it too" he said  
  
"Oh stop it, look Kenshin could you wait for me about 10 minutes? I know it's late, I just need a little bit of time to get a few things ready"  
  
"Oro? sure, I'll just go and see if anything needs to be cleaned up " he answered  
  
"thank you, I'll only be a few minutes" she said  
  
"Ok"   
  
He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss before allowing her to go inside the bedroom.   
  
Kenshin walked into the dining room to see Sano drinking sake.  
  
"I thought you'd left?" Kenshin said  
  
"I figured I'd stick around for a little bit, you know. I didn't want all this good sake to go to waste"  
  
"I understand" Kenshin said as he sat down in front of him  
  
"So did the little missy kick you out of the bedroom already?"  
  
"No, she's getting a few things ready"  
  
"really ? Well it's no use having this sake just sit here, how bout a quick drink?"  
  
"Sure" he said  
  
Sano poured the sake into another dish and passed it over to Kenshin.  
  
"Sano, I did want to say thankyou"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Well you know for being here and all, and protecting Kaoru when I haven't been able to"   
  
"You don't need to thank me for that. It's your wedding day Kenshin you should be living it up and having some fun. Here let me make a toast to you and the little missy 'may you have a fruitful and long marriage" he said  
  
"Sano you say that like you've done this before"  
  
"Nah, I was just practicing is all. Anyway, what are you sitting around here for? Your wife is waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah I should go back and see if she's ready now, that I should."  
  
Just as Kenshin got up Yahiko walked into the room   
  
"Hey Kenshin Megumi told me that I'm going home with Sano, why? I know it's your wedding night and all. but do I really have to stay with him?"  
  
"Hey watch your mouth kid" Sano growled  
  
"Now now, look Yahiko I'd really appreciate it if you did, and it's only for one night and Sano could use the company, you know"  
  
"Yeah sure." he said   
  
"And hey if your good Yahiko I'll take you by the Akebeko tomorrow and you and little Tsubame could go on a play date or something" Sano snickered  
  
"Hey you keep her out of this" Yahiko shouted  
  
"Calm down you too, just try to get along for tonight now would you"  
  
"Hey Kenshin"  
  
"Yes Yahiko"  
  
"Just so you know, I am happy for you and Kaoru, she deserves someone like you"  
  
"I'm glad you approve, thank you for saying that"  
  
"Well we shouldn't be sticking around here much longer Yahiko, it'll get pretty uninviting soon, come on kid" Sano said hauling himself off the floor  
  
"Bye Kenshin"  
  
"Goodbye, I'll see you both tomorrow" Kenshin said  
  
Kenshin walked back towards the bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you ready Mi...are you ready Kaoru?"  
  
"Just give me a few more minutes Kenshin"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kenshin turned and looked out on to the stars  
  
'I never though that I could love another person this way. There most be something greater at work here, greater than Japan, greater than Buddha, how else could someone as sinful and rotten as me have been given a second chance to live once more'  
  
"Kenshin"  
  
He turned towards the door and saw Kaoru standing there in a simple and rather un elegant night robe.  
  
"Kaoru, are you ready?" he asked  
  
"Yes" she said smiling "Yes I am. I'm sorry I kept you waiting"  
  
"I'd wait forever"  
  
Kenshin walked towards her and took her in his arms as she pulled him inside and closed the door.   
  
Kenshin looked around the room. There were a few candles, and the futon had been made up with new blankets, and beside it was a basin. He wondered, why would a basin be here? Kaoru walked over to where Kenshin was sitting on the futon and bowed at his feet. Kenshin was obviously taken by surprise, she had never bowed at him before, he had never asked her to.   
  
"Kaoru you don't have to bow, just because we're married now doesn't mean things will change."  
  
"I know that Kenshin, but I want to."  
  
"Why?''  
  
"Because I'm your wife. I know we never really talked about this Kenshin, but I want to make you a promise."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I want to promise you that since I am your wife, that I be your servant as well. I know that you've never asked me too, but I love you, and I want to be here for you whenever you need me and I want to give you respect as if I were a servant to you."  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
"I think this is the only way that I can show you just how much I love you, and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by being your wife, your servant"   
  
Kaoru pulled the basin next to her and began to fill it with warm water. After she had done that she washed Kenshin's feet, and dried them with a towel.  
  
"You have won my heart's favor time after time." he said "Thank you for becoming my wife."   
  
Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him and held her dearly.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
So ends Chapter 1. Thanks for reading and leave a review on your way out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Authors Note: I hope more reviews come with more chapters. Here is part two.  
  
Word Life  
  
Part 2  
  
By Catnip  
  
I knew them well Kenshin and Kaoru. They took me in, gave me home, and helped me become stronger than who and what I was. Each had vibrant life, personality, and character. They were who they are and everyone loved them for that. But then it happened, Kaoru no longer went into a fit of rage when I called her ugly, Kenshin didn't "ORO!!!" anymore. It seemed that the impossible happened, it was the parasite that grew through their lives, the ropes that held them tied. They were no longer just Kenshin and just Kaoru, now.....they were married.  
  
Yahiko's thoughts were not alone. Sometimes in late afternoon the young Samurai, along with Sano, Miss Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and the little Ayame and Suzume, would sit together on the porch and watch with disgust and suspense, as Kenshin and Kaoru would attempt a romantic excursion while doing some odd, menial house hold chore.   
  
"I was afraid of this" said Sano "Now that they're married they can't keep they're hands of each other"  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep for two hours last night with all the noise they were making" Yahiko said  
  
"Yahiko, young ears are present" Miss Megumi said "and besides, it' kind of sweet."  
  
"Sweet? you've got to be kidding me, it disgusting" Yahiko replied  
  
"They're just newly weds, doing what newly weds do." Dr Gensai said "It almost reminds me of when my son got married"   
  
"Sweet or not, it's getting late and I don't want to watch them all day. Isn't it about time we had some dinner?" Sano mentioned  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Megumi asked  
  
"Hey, I'm poor and hungry, what can I do?"  
  
"Get a job!" Megumi said standing up and marching off to the kitchen  
  
After Dinner Kenshin sat alone on the wooden walkway outside. The sky was over cast with clouds and the light of the moon barley shone through the heavy mist. Kaoru stepped out of the kitchen and watched her husband look up at the starless sky.  
  
"Kenshin, would you like some tea?" she asked  
  
Kenshin turned his head around looked at her  
  
"Yes that would be fine." he answered  
  
Kaoru gave a smile and went back inside. Upon her return a few moments later she sat down beside Kenshin, and handed him his tea. A few moments of awkward silence passed.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"she asked  
  
"No not at all" he said  
  
"but would you prefer it if I left?"  
  
"No, I would not"  
  
"So do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yes, I would love it if you would stay with me" he said "I think it'll rain tonight"  
  
"I love rain" she said  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yes, especially at night. Even though storms seem load and scary, I find them very relaxing. Knowing that this massive power is exploding all around you, but your still safe no matter what. I know I'll feel even more safe tonight" she said  
  
Kenshin bowed his head and smiled at the thought  
  
"What do you think is next?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know, what's next. What's the next big thing that will happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know" she said  
  
"I've never wondered about the future before" he said "But now, I can't help but to think of all the things that could happen now."  
  
"like....children?" she suggested  
  
Kenshin gulped and muttered a small "yes"  
  
"How long do you think we should wait?" she asked  
  
"Time isn't relevant" he said "We have all the time in the world. We have no reason to be hasty or to be hesitant."   
  
Kaoru blushed  
  
"So we'll just let it happen in its own time?" she asked  
  
"Sure" he said  
  
"And we don't need to think about other big things Kenshin. Everything will be fine, I know it. For right now we'll take care of our dojo and take care of ourselves and our friends" she replied  
  
Kenshin just looked at her with soft eyes before he put his arm around her and kissed her head. Kaoru grasped on to his waist and held him.   
  
The sky continued to growl and churn, until a rain drop landed on Kenshin's hand. Looking down at Kaoru he saw his tea cup, which he had never touched in the first place. He pulled Kaoru up and picked up his tea, before they both returned inside.  
  
'Kenshin felt a light misty feeling as he walked around the room. It almost seemed like he was spinning. The light dizzy feeling in his head faded away as he saw a figure ahead. It was Kaoru. She was kneeling on the floor with her back towards him, and from what it looked like, she was holding something. He quietly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at Kenshin and she smiled. It was a baby she was holding to her breast. The small child lay on her chest suckling at her bosom. Kenshin smiled as the dream faded away'  
  
He awoke, his eyes snapped open and he looked around the ceiling of their room. Nothing was different, but the dream was almost shocking to him, yet it was delightful and exciting. He rolled over to Kaoru, who was asleep, and ran his hand across her abdomen. He felt nothing, but he didn't think of it afterwards when he wrapped his arms around Kaoru and fell back asleep. 


	3. Tender Flesh

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Author's Note: Well hee is the third installment. When I wrote this I had thought of it being a seperate one shot, but the more I got into it i decided to include it as a new chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review please.  
  
Word Life   
  
Chapter 3  
  
by Catnip  
  
Kenshin was not at home. He was out, fighting again. Kaoru thought this over in her head as she sat awake. His desire to protect the weak and innocent brewed within him, and he had gone to take on yet another opponent who posed a threat to the greater good of his new home.   
  
Kaoru continued to sit, her eyes slowly blinking, as her body wandered between sleep and awake. Though physically she was worn to a thread, her heart was longing to know if her husband was alright. Her eyes closed, but then she heard his footsteps on the walkway. He was coming toward her. His footsteps were slow and heavy. The battle must have been exhausting for him. The shoji door opened and Kenshin dragged himself in.   
  
"Kenshin" she whispered as her eyes opened. She ran to him and gently put her arms around him.   
  
"It's ok Kenshin, you can relax. Your home, with me." she said gently  
  
Kenshin looked up at her and he tried to smile. He managed a slight groan instead.  
  
"It's ok, just let go. You can lean on me Kenshin." she said pulling him along. Kenshin was put onto their futon bed.  
  
"Was it a hard battle?"  
  
"No" he said "my opponent had very little skill, but he had a few others attack me as well, some that I couldn't sense"  
  
"Oh my"  
  
"I was able to get all of them in the end, but it took a long time. The police came though."  
  
"That's good. Oh Kenshin, I'm so happy your ok." she said  
  
"I'm not" he said moving his shirt off of his shoulder to reveal a fresh gash in his chest  
  
"Oh no, do you want me to get Miss Megumi or Dr. Gensai?" she asked  
  
"No, I'd rather you do it. I don't want anyone making a big fuss over it. It's not worth getting up in the middle of the night for." he said  
  
"But Ken..."  
  
"Kaoru, please..just do it"  
  
"ok"  
  
Kaoru found the bandages and was soon cleaning and wrapping Kenshin's body. This wasn't a new experience for her, but she melted in side whenever she saw Kenshin's bare chest. It was very rare to see him like that out side of their own room, but no matter what, just looking at his body brought her heart a flutter. It was so lean and masculine, and very tempting. Kaoru kept herself from jumping out of her skin though. She just worked on making her husband as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Kaoru, you know you didn't have to stay up for me, right?" he said  
  
"Yeah, I know but, well I'm your wife now. I wanted to, I needed to. I needed to know that you were ok, or else.....or else if something happened.....I wouldn't be able to bear it. I love you too much."  
  
Kenshin looked softly into her eyes, and said  
  
"Thank you. You know I love you don't you?"  
  
"yes of course I do"  
  
"Ok, well I just wanted to tell you again. 'I love you'  
  
"Thank you" she said with a soft smile  
  
Kaoru put away the bandages and medicine, then came and sat over Kenshin.  
  
"Do you need anything?" she asked  
  
"Only you" he said  
  
Kaoru let out a stiff giggle  
  
"Your hurt Kenshin, we shouldn't do...."  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine. And you don't have to worry about me as much as you do. I'd like to worry for once"  
  
Kaoru smiled and shook her head.   
  
"Whatever you want anata, I'm yours forever."  
  
"Then come to me" he said  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist as their lips touched.He moved his arm across her back, and pulled a Miroku move on her as his hand grabbed a little more than her back.  
  
"Kenshin! Your feeling better I presume?"  
  
"yes much better" he said pulling her closer  
  
Kaoru loosened up her kimono for Kenshin. He, being fascinated with all members of her body, ran his hands over all of them. Kaoru pulled off her kimono, to bear all. She pulled Kenshin's head onto her chest, and sank into the futon with him. His arms clasped around her body. He remembered briefly that his darling beloved with 11 years younger than him, and how he saw her as so much more than that.   
  
The next morning came, They're body's still close and intimate.   
  
"Kaoru, are you awake koishii?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes moved from side to side. She looked next to her, and Kenshin was there, smiling. She laughed out of relief. He was still ok.   
  
"I had an odd dream last night" she said  
  
"really?" Kenshin replied, as he was reminded of the dream he had a few weeks ago.  
  
"I dreamt that, I had a baby." she said  
  
Kenshin's face dropped.  
  
"Do you think it means something?" he asked  
  
"Like what, I'm pregnant? I don't know, it may be nerves or indigestion or something" she said  
  
Kenshin paused for a minute.  
  
"I had a dream a few weeks ago, that we had a baby, and you were holding it."  
  
Now Kaoru's face dropped.  
  
"but it's just a dream right? I..I'm scared now." she said grabbing Kenshin's arm  
  
"why?" he asked as he pulled her closer  
  
"because, what if I am. What if last night we.."  
  
"It's ok if we did, it's ok if we didn't" he said "either way we'll be fine" he kissed her forehead  
  
"My cycle though? I think, I don't know for sure, but, maybe just maybe, there was a possibility" she said  
  
"We'll find out if we need to, don't worry about it koishii." he said  
  
Kenshin pulled her to his chest.  
  
"You'd be a wonderful father." she said  
  
"It would be ironic though, who could ever imagine the Battousai having a child?" he asked  
  
"I could" Kaoru said as a smile grew over her face. "But, if I am....you know, how would you feel?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her with utmost sincerity and said, "I'd be over joyed. Before, when I was Battousai, and even with Tomoe, I knew it wasn't likely. But now, now after taking you I know anything can happen. I feel so much hope when I'm with you. I know I'm free and I feel like I'm forgiven for all the lives I've taken. Like someone somewhere buddha or whoever, someone has forgiven me, and you are reminder of the forgiveness and that hope."  
  
Kaoru stared at him intently  
  
"I want to have a baby for you" she said seriously   
  
They're hearts fluttered and melted as they looked at each other. Kenshin took Kaoru's face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. Everything fit, a perfect un altered fit to this man and his young wife, both of whom were deeply in love with each other. 


End file.
